


Control

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's playing with fire when she starts teasing Asami from the pitch. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff and Korra versus Asami. Asami doesn't need a broom to compete either. Who will win? Jinkai even makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

“Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!” The stadium roared as the Quaffle continued to soar past the Hufflepuff Keeper. The Snitch had yet to be sighted but it was beginning to look like it would not be needed and even if caught, Hufflepuff would not be saved. Though the action was all around the goalposts, Asami was focused on a form darting around the middle of the pitch.

“Bolin just can’t keep up! It’s one man against the entire Gryffindor team! Where’s the rest of Hufflepuff? Maybe if first year Kai stopped flying circles around the Ravenclaw stands, he’d spot the Snitch which is hovering right over his ear. And it’s gone! Get in the game-Sorry, Professor. Nice Bludger Korra! He’ll be feeling that one for the rest of the Cup!-“ Asami didn’t catch the rest of the commentary, having leapt up and cheered as she saw her girlfriend knock the wind out of Hufflepuff’s captain. Though wrapped in Korra’s scarf and waving a Gryffindor flag rather crazily, the seventh year Ravenclaw stood out in the sea of scarlet and gold around her, the royal blue of her tie peeking out of her cloak almost glaring. Her, well Korra’s friends, watched her with great amusement, used to the girl’s antics, as they sat around her.

 It wasn’t unusual for a Ravenclaw to side with Gryffindor, but typically Slytherin was involved, but what was really peculiar about Asami was that she never sat with her house, during Quidditch at least. Though a tad put off at first, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors soon adapted and even came to find the behavior endearing. Asami was considered an honorary Gryffindor by most and in to the rowdier students and parties for the shyer Ravenclaws.

When the Gryffindors surged around her as yet another Quaffle made it past the Hufflepuff line and then Bolin, Asami was returning to her seat. She was soon on her feet again, however, as yet another chaser lost the Quaffle to a well-aimed Bludger from Korra. The Gryffindors had settled back down just as she jumped up. The Gryffindors and the lone Ravenclaw played this strange game throughout the match. Asami didn’t even know the score, too enthralled by watching the Gryffindor captain. Though quite the expert and devotee of Quidditch, when Gryffindor played, Asami only had eyes for Korra.

The skilled beater rather enjoyed the attention, well aware of her girlfriend’s odd behavior. The athlete certainly had no qualms about showing off, either. Just as Gryffindor secured the Quaffle yet again for a push to the goalposts, one of Korra’s Bludgers causing a hard Hufflepuff collision in the middle of the pitch leading to the switch in possession, Korra flew rather lazily across the pitch, hovering just a bit away from the edge of the Gryffindor stands. She waved and grinned at the younger students piled against the railing cheering at her, but her gaze remained on Asami. The heiress was without a doubt the dominant one in their relationship, but everything thing flipped once Korra hit the pitch. Asami found herself flushing under the beater’s heated gaze, but before she could become properly irritated at her own reaction, a Bludger came whistling from behind Korra. Much to the awe of the first and second-years huddled at the railing, Gryffindor’s captain sent the jet black monster at a Hufflepuff positioning for a pass, without even a glance toward it or where it was going. With a wink and grin, the younger teen darted back into the mess of players, leaving Asami a tad out of breath and mildly irritated.

“And Kai has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! Sorry, Hufflepuff, better luck next time. Great capture by the first-year though. Oh, might not be so bittersweet after all. He looks awfully friendly with that Ravenclaw. Is that Jinora? Right, Professor, right, the score. Gryffindor absolutely crushed, I mean beat rather handily, I mean played a delightful sporting game against Hufflepuff, scoring 370 to Hufflepuff’s 170. Gryffindor has placed itself well in this year’s House Cup!”

As Gryffindor poured out of the stands to congratulate the victors, Asami lead the way, skipping the last several steps and landing at a run on the pitch as she sought out Korra. While the Chasers were surrounded by the whole of the house, the raven-haired teen yanked Korra out of the throng to properly throw her arms around her, a searing kiss following not long after.

“I take it you enjoyed the match?” Despite her cocky words, the Quidditch captain was clearly dazed, lipstick smeared across her lips.

“You were incredible! The training this summer has really paid off. The Harpies have to pick you!” Korra grinned, about to respond, but the conversation paused as students and even a few professors walked by to pat her on the back or congratulate her on a great first game. As the pitch emptied and her girlfriend turned from speaking to Professor Tenzin, the head of Gryffindor house, Asami linked arms with the Quidditch star, practically dragging her along.

“In a hurry?” Korra’s light laugh deepened considerably once she caught how emerald eyes had darkened. A shiver ran through the scarlet clad teen, her arm tightening around the slim, pale one wrapped around her own.

Having cooled a bit on the walk to the locker room and the ensuing talk with the team, the beater resumed the conversation from what felt like hours earlier as the last of the team exited the stadium. It appeared that only Korra was oblivious to Asami’s intentions, even the usual hanger-ons, player and fan, had dashed off as soon as possible.

“I definitely have a long way to go before the Harpies will recruit me. One good game isn’t going to cut it. It’s pretty easy to stand out when you’re a Seeker or Chaser, or even a Keeper. It’s tough being a Beater. My scout game will have to be flawless. I nearly took some of the girls out today.” Korra, turned away from Asami as she unstrapped her pads and disrobed, was unaware of her girlfriend’s growing impatience.

“Your record is practically spotless. That one scout said she would have recruited you if you were of age. That was in fifth year! She wasn’t even here to watch you and you stood out. You were still grappling with your broom back then. Gryffindor has never had a better beater. Not since-“

“Alright, alright. I’m amazing. I know.” Asami nearly groaned, hearing the smirk in the shorter teen’s voice. “But I can’t take it easy. It’s gonna be a rough year. You have all your extra classes and I’m ramping up our training schedule. We’re not going to be able to spend as much time-OOMPH” The Ravenclaw, no longer able to restrain herself, pressed Korra against her locker. Though rather desperate and mostly running on instinct, Asami managed to throw up a cushioning charm before the half-dressed Quidditch player slammed into the metal face first. “Someone’s eager. What, no kiss?” Korra hissed as Asami bit her neck.

“No more talking.” The Ravenclaw prefect’s command sent shivers down the beater’s lithe form. Korra groaned as Asami nearly ripped the rest of her uniform off of her, her chest bare and her pants soon to follow. The heiress overwhelmed her girlfriend, touching and biting everywhere she could reach. Her hands split their time between Korra’s chest and working the ridiculous riding pants off as teasingly as possible.

“Mmm. Asami…you’re killing me. C’mon-“ Asami slammed Korra against the lockers again, the metal having some give thanks to the charm but the vicious cold remaining, ripping a loud moan from the latter’s throat.

“No talking.” Though rather anxious for relief, Korra couldn’t help a few verbal jabs, hoping for more punishment.

“Did that wink really get you this riled up? Or do you just like it when I get someone with the Bludger? AAASAMI!” The older teen chuckled, her husky voice and the vibrations from her chest rocking her girlfriend. Korra was leaning against the locker for support now, her legs shaking from the surprise assault.

“Have anything witty to say now?” Korra could only groan as Asami licked and nipped at the shell of her ear. “I’m the Ravenclaw remember? I’m the witty one.” The heiress dropped her hands from Korra’s chest to settle them at wide hips, her clothed form remaining pressed against her girlfriend’s. The rather defenseless teen squirmed, attempting to direct slim fingers. The shorter of the two had no leverage however, her arms pinned against the lockers by Asami’s upper half. When the raven-haired prefect finally decided to have mercy, her girlfriend roared and arched against her, nearly sending her along.

“Hey, Asami, you left your bag-“ The eleven year old froze, brown eyes widening as the rather loud noises behind the wall that gave way to the lockers reached her ears. Jinora had just been about to turn the corner. The first year Ravenclaw set the bag down as quietly as possibly against the wall, just barely out of view from within the locker room, and darted away, her feet soundless on the normally echoing stone. Kai received only a blush and a secret, shy grin when he asked what the rush was as they ran back up to the castle.

 

“Okay. I get it. No more torturing you during my matches.” Korra and Asami sat side by side, their bare backs pressed against the now hard, but comfortingly cool lockers.

“Oh, so you don’t want to do that again?”

“No! Wait! Hey! Why do you always do this to me? Not fair. Always being mean to the dumb Gryffindor.” Asami laughed at her girlfriend’s pout, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“You’re not dumb. You’re pretty smart for a Gryffindor.”

“Thanks! HEY! What’s that supposed to mean?” The heiress laughed again, standing and dressing, throwing clean robes at Korra. “Um. What about a celebratory shower?”

“Do you want to make it to the feast? I’m not going to listen to you complain about being hungry or open the window when you send that bloody owl for whatever candy I might have.” Korra jumped up immediately, throwing her clothes on as quickly as possible. She pecked Asami on the cheek as she passed her, grabbing her hand to drag her out the door.

“You know me so well. Is that your bag?” Asami nearly tripped over the leather satchel propped against the wall as the beater pulled her along rather roughly. After pulling the strap over her head, the Ravenclaw paused, her mouth quirked in what Korra called her “thinking face.”

“I didn’t bring this with me. I left it on the stands.”

“So someone brought it. Big deal.” Korra stared dumbly at Asami for several beats before cerulean eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Someone brought it! Did you have a silencing charm up?”

“Because that really would have helped once they were inside the locker room. And no. You’re lucky I got that cushioning charm up.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure it was someone on the team.”

The duo made it to the Great Hall just in time, food appearing on the golden plates just as they walked through the doors. A few catcalls echoed around the room as they shared a brief kiss before separating to sit with their houses.

“Hey, Jinora.” Asami settled next to her new, young friend. “Thanks for saving me a seat.” She flashed a grin her way before reaching for a chicken leg and the bowl of mashed potatoes. The first year tapped her shoulder, however, just as the older teen prepared to dig in. She arched one brow, her fork hovering not far from her lips. Jinora leaned closer, gesturing for the prefect to turn her head. Asami did so, leaning down so the girl could whisper in her ear.

“You grabbed the wrong tie.” Asami pulled back, her brow furrowing. She opened her mouth, to say what she wasn’t really sure, but when she caught Jinora’s pointed look at her neck and the color on her cheeks, her fork clattered to her plate.

Somehow, through the mass of students eating and talking, scandalized emerald found mildly frightened cerulean. Both pairs of eyes settled on the staff table where they found grey boring back.  

 


End file.
